Mating Season? What The Hell?
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Mating Season is here, Inuyasha is starting to feel the affects... He fears that he'll end up losing to his lust and attack Kagome... Will Inuyasha attack the girl he loves? Or, will she go with him out of love? R&R NO LEMONS!
1. A Heated Half Demon

**okay, this is my first attempt at a "mating season" fanfic, or what ever you wanna call it, I got the idea for it while reading some fanfics so I hope you enjoy it, even if it sucks....**

* * *

The journey for Naraku is becoming a huge pain in the ass for Inuyasha and his friends. There was no telling what could happen. Many things could happen. Sure, they fought demons on a daily bases. There was nothing that could stop them. Not even the demon lord, Sesshumaru. Inuyasha had endured many battles, like the battle with the Band Of Seven. The many fights with Naraku and his incarnations. And of course the many 'sit' commands of Kagome's. But there was one thing that Inuyasha never knew that he would have to face would be the most toughest thing he had ever to face.

Mating Season.

Yup, it was the worst thing that the half demon could face. Of course, that season didn't start for another two days. But, the affects were starting to get to him. There was no telling what could happen, what damage he could do. Or, what he may lose in the end. (sorry, I like to be dramatic, anyway)

Now, we see the Inuyasha group walking down the road.

There was a girl with long black hair, brown eyes, wearing a short green skirt, a long sleeved white shirt with green around the ends of the sleeves and around her neck with a red bow. Her name is Kagome.

A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink and green kimono and has a huge boomerang on her back, Her name is Sango.

A boy with short black hair, blue eyes, wearing a purple and black monk robes, holding a golden staff in his left hand and a cloth covering his right. His name is Miroku

And finally, a boy with long silver hair, golden eyes, a red hakama and haori. And atop his head were two silver dog ears. His name, is Inuyasha.

(Shippo is in a village cause he has a cold)

Everyone was starting to get tired, they wanted to take a break. But not Inuyasha. He only wanted to kill the demon that they were hunting down for Kaede. Besides, it wasn't that far. But than again, everyone else were human. As for Inuyasha, he was a half demon. So he wouldn't get tired as quickly. But there was another reason why he just wanted to kill this demon. All he wanted was to get it done and over with, cause of what was coming closer.

He was regretting that very season. Inuyasha normally didn't fear anything, but when it comes to Kagome's safety, than he should be afraid. With his feelings, or the way he feels for Kagome, he couldn't help but worry. There was no telling what could happen. So for the past week, he's been keeping his distance from her.

But as the season got closer, the harder it got for the half demon. There was no telling what could happen. But he knew this, he feared for Kagome's very innocence.

There was a sound, it sounded like a roar of a lion. Was it a lion? Or was it something else? Then, out of the trees was a huge demon. And, funny enough, it was a lion demon. (lol) Inuyasha grabbed his sword, and watched as it transformed into the mighty fang of destruction. Kagome, readied her bow and arrow, Miroku got his staff ready and Sango grabbed her bone boomerang. This was going to be a hard fight. It sure was...

(I'm to lazy to write the battle, so I'm just gonna skip it, sorry.)

* * *

The battle was over, Inuyasha and his friends were victorious. But, sadly they had to stay where they were for it was dark. They've been traveling for days and it would take them a few days to get back, even without setting up a camp for the night. Inuyasha went to a tree to watch over everyone for the night. Or, more to the point, to make sure that he didn't do something.

Kagome was making ramen for dinner, Miroku and Sango went to get some fire and water for the meal. So that only left the half demon and the miko from the future. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha, wondering why she's been keeping away from her the past week. It was really starting to bother her. So she calmly asked "is something bothering you Inuyasha?"

"No. Nothings bothering me. What gave you that idea wench?" Said a calm Inuyasha.

Kagome wasn't sure how to ask. It wasn't like she could just say 'well, it's just that you've distance yourself from me, so I was worried.' That would be very stupid. So, for now, she would leave it alone. After all there wasn't nothing that she could do at the moment. Then, Sango and Miroku came from the clearing of the forest and gave Kagome what she needed to make ramen.

After a while, the ramen was done, and she waited for Inuyasha to come out of the tree. And of course, he did, but didn't say anything as he took the ramen cup and just hoped back in the tree. Kagome sighed. Than Miroku calmly said "well, I guess Inuyasha is starting to feel the affects of what's going to happen."

"Huh?" Asked Kagome.

"It's Mating Season in two days, he's been feeling the affects for a week. He may think that we didn't know, but oh we do." Said Sango.

Kagome finally understood. Kaede had told her that when it was spring, demons would go crazy with lust and desire. Even half demons. But it might affect half demons more since they are also part human, and with the mixed desires of both human and demon, it would drive him crazy. And it also explains the whole, keeping to himself most of the time. But the only thing that she wanted to do was help him.

There was no telling what could happen. After all, Inuyasha was a strong willed guy, but... how strong was his self control over those type of things? That was the million dollar question. But there was nothing that could be done. Mating Season will happen, and Inuyasha will feel it's full affects. His self control will be tested with this season. But, is it the first time Mating Season bothered him? Or no? The only way to find out, is to ask, but it isn't any of their business to ask.

With that, they cleaned up, and went to sleep... Well, all but Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at the sky, he knew that Mating Season was getting closer. But he also knew that his feelings for Kagome will increase by... ten fold, maybe more. It would be really hard to say. Since it is the first time Mating Season took an affect on his body. There was no telling what could happen. Then, his gaze went to the black haired beauty that had captured his heart. His heart did belong with along, but that's just it... it _did _now it doesn't. For it now belongs to her, Kagome... the girl from 500 years into the future.

He couldn't bare it if he hurt her during Mating Season... Not just physically, but emotionally. Then, a new voice entered his head saying with lust '**soon, that girl will be ours.'**

Inuyasha growled a bit, he's been hearing that voice, the voice of his inner demon for a week. Kept saying that Kagome will be theirs. But he wasn't going to take Kagome without her consult. There was just the fact that with her even _near_ him, he could lose all of his self control and take her some where. He couldn't live with himself if that were to happen to her. And what would make it worse is that, he'd still remember it.

_'I won't take her... I wouldn't just take her innocence away from her. I love her too much to do that... If you were my inner demon... than you would feel the same...'_

**'Well, too bad for you, I don't. The girl will be ours, and nothing will stop me. Once your guard is down, and she's close... She's mine.'** Thought his inner demon.

Before Inuyasha could respond to it, it was gone... This wasn't good. Ever since Mating Season was getting closer, his inner demon had been getting stronger. There was no telling what it would do to Kagome. He didn't want to hurt her. If he did want to take her as a mate, he would have her permission, he wouldn't just take her.

Doing that, would harm her more than help her. Besides, it's not like she likes him that way anyway. So, he'll just have to stay away from her for about... a month maybe? Or a little over a month. It was hard to say... For there was only two ways for him to stop feeling the affects of Mating Season.

Option one:wait it out like a man

Option two:was to find a mate and go with the flow with what came...

He chose option one. There was no point in picking option two. Just no point... There wasn't a point at all... Sigh... It was going to be a long season... That much was for sure. Then, Inuyasha went to sleep. There were no demons in the area, but if there was, he would be fully aware of it. No matter what, he'd always protect his friends... Always...

* * *

_Inuyasha was walking around in the dark. He wasn't sure where he was. It was cold, dark, and damp. Then, he felt that he was on top of something. It was soft, but cold and covered in blood. What was it? When his eyes adjusted to the light, he gasped in shock, and pure horror. the blood that covered his claws was the blood of the one person he loves the most._

_Kagome..._

_He was on top of her, his clothes were gone and along with hers. Her clothes were on the floor in shreds. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! Kagome stared at him with almost dull eyes. Her eyes looked like that lacked life, the light that she once had that always brought a smile to Inuyasha's face. It was gone... It wasn't there anymore..._

_Kagome weakly said "Inuyasha.... how... how... could.... you...?" With that, her eyes closed, and her head fell limply to the side. Inuyasha was in shock. He checked for a pulse. Her breathing, a heart beat, anything! Anything to show him that she was still alive! That was all he wanted! Was for Kagome to be alive! But... when he checked... there wasn't anything... No pulse, no breathing, and no heart beat... Her skin started to go cold._

_Why... why was this happening? WHY?! He just raped and killed the one he loved! It was the curse of Mating Season! That's what it was! Mating Season isn't something that helps demons or half demons find their mate, it's a curse! They find some pour helpless woman and then, rape her... In the end, she dies! It isn't fair! It just isn't fair! Inuyasha screamed out "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Inuyasha woke up screaming no. But when he opened his eyes, it was day light that met his vision. Panting heavily as he wipes the sweat from his brow. It was just a nightmare... Just a horrible, horrible nightmare. That's what it was... And that's all it'll ever be... But... that nightmare just gave him more to worry about. What if that did happen? What if he did rape Kagome to her very death?

It wouldn't be fair to her... It wouldn't be fair to him... He couldn ever kill someone he loves. But fate has many way to get back at you. Inuyasha couldn't bare it... If Kagome were to die, by his own hands... He wouldn't want to live.. Then, he heard a concered voice asking "Inuyasha, you okay?"

Inuyasha looked down at the source of the voice as he said "it's nothing Kagome..."

"You sure? You were screaming in your sleep... It must have been something bad for that to happen..."

"I told you, it's nothing! Just drop it wench!" Screamed Inuyasha. He didn't want to talk about it. It was bad enough that he had a nightmare about him harming Kagome. But, to have her so concerned about him, it just made him even more worried. What if he were to disappear and she were to follow out of concern? What then? Would he lose control and attack her out of lust?

He wasn't sure. But it gave him a new reason why he had to stay away from Kagome. It was the only way to protect her from the very thing that he fears the most. Her death... by his hands...


	2. A Blushing Half Demon And Nightmares

**I just got a review hoping for me to write a lemon, but I hate to say, but I won't be writing any lemons cause I'm not good at them... so no lemons so please don't ask me to write something I have no idea on how to write, please?**

* * *

Inuyasha was the last one to wake up. There was no telling what they heard. Sure, Kagome heard him screaming. But did the others? At least, he hoped that he didn't have to explain something that he didn't want to talk about. Kagome had suggested that they leave after everyone had eaten breakfast. Inuyasha was confused about that, not sure on what to expect next. Maybe she could sense his discomfort about the others knowing if they heard what he was screaming.

Than again, he wasn't sure if he was talking in his sleep. So there was no way of knowing if he was or not. Unless the others had brought it up. But, that might not happen any time soon. Inuyasha could feel his desire to have a mate was getting stronger and stronger. There was no telling what he could do now. Mating season doesn't fully start until tomorrow. But his blood was burning in his veins. It was causing to make his lust grow even stronger. It was hotter than fire in his veins. It felt like molten magma. Yeah, that's what was burning in his veins right now.

**'Why don't you just take her now. Saves you the trouble of having me take her.'**Thought Inuyasha's demon.

_'I won't take her! And neither will you! Kagome will remain safe. And she will remain the way she is by the time the season ends.'_Thought a enraged Inuyasha. There was no way that he was going to let the demon in him take Kagome. Or harm her. Kagome was too pure for that. He was never going to allow that t ever happen to the one person that he care for the most. At least, not unless she wanted that. But, he knew better, she didn't love him. And she would never love him that way. It just wasn't possible.

"You okay Inuyasha?" Asked a concerned voice.

Inuyasha turned to the source of the voice and saw a concerned Kagome. He couldn't help but stare at her. The look in her eyes told him that she was very concerned for him. But, he just couldn't look away. Inuyasha wanted to look away. But... he couldn't... Then, he started to lean closer to Kagome. Kagome started to blush. There was a strange look in Inuyasha's eyes. What ever it was, she wasn't sure what it could be. His eyes were glazed over, what ever he was feeling it was affecting his head.

It looked like he was going to kiss her. Then, Kagome slapped him. Inuyasha hit the ground in a daze. He doesn't remember what just happened. What was he doing? Inuyasha slowly stood up and calmly asked "what happened?"

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. Doesn't he remember what he was about to do? After all, he was the one leaning closer to her, trying to kiss her. Just what the heck was his problem?! Trying to kiss her, and not daring to remember! Kagome glared as she said through clutched teeth "you tried to kiss me Inuyasha!"

As soon as she said that, Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock. What was wrong with him now? Was it like... he really doesn't remember, but knows what was going on? Or was it something else....? Maybe it has something to do with Mating Season. It was hard to say, at least till it fully starts. Then, they started to walk back to the village. They wouldn't be back for another two days. It was just going to be a long walk.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha, knowing that he was feeling the demon in him growing stronger. Sango also knew this. They knew that Inuyasha was staying away from Kagome, in hopes to protect her. But that was going to be the hardest thing he could do. After all, Inuyasha gets his power from protecting Kagome. So, as long as a battle doesn't appear until Mating Season's done, than he should be alright. But... that's only wishful thinking. There will always will be battles. Always a way to get to Inuyasha through Kagome.

Sango whispered to Miroku "do you think that Inuyasha will be able to keep control of his inner demon?"

"I think so, as long as there's no extreme danger to Kagome, than he should be alright. But, like everything else in the world, it's more wishful thinking..." Whispered Miroku.

The monk was right. There are many wishes in the world. But like most things, it was only wishful thinking. Or hope that seems to be a waste. There was nothing that they could or can do about it. Inuyasha is, after all in love with Kagome, so he can't stay away from her. Also, with him needing to protect Kagome, it would make it harder or him to stay away from her. There was no way for him to fully stay away from her. So it just made it harder for him. His lust for Kagome, like his love, was only getting stronger with each passing day. So, along with the strength of his love/lust for Kagome, the power of his will is starting to weaken.

There was no way to stop his lust for the girl, it just wasn't possible. Not at all. It, like some things, were impossible.

Kagome was thinking about the kiss, that almost came to be. Of course, she did kiss him once when he was becoming a full demon. Sure, that was no problem... Even if he did kiss back. It was one of her many dreams of the half demon. Kissing him, marrying him... Or in his case, 'mate'. Have a family with him. But, that was only a crazy dream. While her mind was on that, Kagome failed to notice the rock that she slipped on. Kagome screamed as she was falling to the ground.

But before she could hit the ground, someone had caught her. She knew that, for she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. Right away she knew who it was. It was the half demon of her dreams. Kagome turned to face the half demon and smile in thanks. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him. After all, she is in love with him.

But there was something she saw on Inuyasha's face. Something was there... that shouldn't be there at all... Was... was... was he blushing!? But that isn't possible! Inuyasha never blushes like that! His whole face is red. "Are you okay Inuyasha? You're all red..." Whispered a concerned Kagome.

The way Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, it made his face darker. There was no denying it. Inuyasha couldn't hold back much longer if Kagome stayed in his arms. Even though Mating Season hasn't started... he could still feel the desire building inside of him. And soon enough... He'll take Kagome... as his... He couldn't stand for it! There has to be some way to calm down!(yeah, LET GO OF HER MORON!)

Then Inuyasha placed Kagome on her feet as he asked, trying to hide the discomfort that he was feeling "you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save Inuyasha." Said a still smiling Kagome.

The blush on the half demon's face darkened to a new shade of red. Sango, sensing how Inuyasha was feeling said with excitement "Kagome, there's a hot spring near by. Wanna check it out?" Kagome couldn't help but cheer with joy. She left with Sango and went to the springs. Inuyasha, of course was grateful. Another moment longer with Kagome and he could have snapped. He could still see her smile in his mind. Seeing all the cheerfulness of her smile made him smile.

Then, the memory of his dream returned, and became a heavy weight on his very soul. He couldn't get that image out of his mind. It was like it was forever burned within his mind. There was no escape from those visions in his memory. Miroku saw the very distant look in the half demon's eyes and asked "you okay Inuyasha...? You seem kinda down..."

Inuyasha looked away. There was no way that he was going to tell the monk of what he saw. No freaking way! But than he saw a look in Miroku's eyes saying 'talk or be sucked up into my wind tunnel'. Of course, Inuyasha didn't want to be sucked up, like most demons that knew of Miroku's power. So, he started talking. Saying everything that he saw and did in the nightmare he had. Miroku could only listen, and of course the look on his face was the same one that Inuyasha had when he saw Kagome's eyes dull of their life in his nightmare. It was horror on the monk's face.

Miroku calmly said, trying to hide the horror in his voice "that is quite a nightmare Inuyasha. I'm sorry but I'm not sure what I can do to help you... The only thing I can think of is that you send Kagome away for a while until Mating Season is over. Or, you ask Kagome to be your mate and then it's over instantly for you. Either that or you suck it up like a man and wait it out, trying to avoid Kagome and making her upset for her own protection."

".... The latter wins..." Said Inuyasha.

Miroku slapped his forehead. Could Inuyasha be anymore dense? Jeez... he just couldn't see that Kagome wanted to be with him. Not as a friend but... well... a lover... As his mate. But sadly he just didn't see it. Inuyasha calmly said "I don't want Kagome to go away... And I don't think that she would want me for her husband... or whatever... Besides... as long as she doesn't do anything to make me lose my control... Then I should be alright... After all... Mating Season isn't that long right?"

Miroku said in a matter fact tone "it's at least three months... baka..."

Inuyasha sighed as he said "three months of hell... Great... What I don't need... This just sucks..." It was starting to get dark out. And the girls hadn't come back yet... Maybe they ran into a demon or something... So, Inuyasha got up and started to walk to the springs, telling Miroku to stay put and watch their stuff.

walking through the dark forest was enough to get on anyone nerves. But for Inuyasha, it was a haven... Keeps his mind off of Mating Season. It was better than nothing. After all, it kept Kagome safe. At least, he hoped it kept Kagome safe... Then again, as long as he was in control at all times, and not his demon... then she would remain safe. Remain the pure girl that he loves. If he were to do anything to her, to taint her, then he would never forgive himself.

**'She'll make a fine mate... A miko... She'll make strong pups for us...'**Thought Inuyasha's demon full of lust and desire.

_'NO FUCKING WAY! You leave her alone! Stay away from her! You won't go near her! As long as I remain in control, then you shall never lay a a claw on Kagome! NEVER!'_What Inuyasha wasn't expecting after he was finished his thoughts, that he was at the springs that the girls were at. He looked around, wondering where they were. It was very steamy. It was so steamy that it was almost impossible to see anything.

Than, he heard voices. They sounded like the girls. Maybe they were out and started to talk. That was possible... with girls at least... (some girls... I ain't one of the girls that talk about girlie stuff) So, Inuyasha made his way through the steamy mist to get to the girls, telling them that they really should get back to camp. It had gotten late after all.

When he got through, he could only hear Kagome's voice. Maybe Sango left for a moment. So, when he finally reached the young miko he calmly said "hey Kagome, you ready to go back to-" Before he could finish his sentence, he stared at the now blushing miko. She stared at Inuyasha in shock. Her face was slightly red from the embarrassment from Inuyasha seeing her the way she was. Inuyasha on the other hand, he was blushing a color that matched his fire rat robe.

Inuyasha knew that he should look away. But he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. His eyes, they wouldn't look away. But that wasn't the only thing, his blood started to burn through his veins again. Just staring at Kagome started to get his veins to burn through his skin. The heat was so intense that he couldn't stand it! Oh how badly he needed to look away.

Kagome screamed "DAMMIT INUYASHA! LOOK AWAY!"

Snapping out of his trance, Inuyasha did as he was told and looked away. He could hear Kagome changing, not bothering to turn to face her. After all, how could he face her after seeing her _naked!?_He just couldn't look at her now! Once Kagome was finished changing, Inuyasha whispered "sorry... I didn't know you were just getting out... You and Sango were taking a long time so I came to get you..."

Kagome nodded in understanding. So she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist as she said "it's okay Inuyasha. You were only concerened..."

Inuyasha's still red skin had darkened to a new shade of beat red. He had to get away. His inner demon was laughing. All of Inuyasha's control was starting to slip. There was no way that he could get away in time. But he knew that he had to keep his control up. At least till Mating Season was over. So, Inuyasha slowly moved away as he said "we should go back..."

Kagome didn't miss the way his voice sounded. He sounded weak. His breaths were in deep pants. It was like he was fighting something off. Maybe it had something to do with Mating Season. She wasn't sure to be honest. So, she agreed and walked back with Inuyasha and Sango, when she showed up.

_'I couldn't look away.... Why?'_

**'Because you didn't want to. The girl has a nice body. She'll indeed make a fine mate for us. You should take her now while you have a chance. Before that wolf shows up.'**

_'I did want to look away. I couldn't see Kagome like that! She isn't even my mate for crying out loud! Sure, if she was than that would be okay. But she isn't so it's not okay! Also, I'd rather be turned into a full demon then allow that dumb ass of a wolf take Kagome as _his_ mate!'_

**'Oh, that can be arrange. Just leave it to me, and she'll be ours for the taken. When your guard is down half demon, that is when I'll take her as my mate...'**

Before Inuyasha could say anything, his demon was gone. The voice had disappeared. There was nothing that he could do now. All he knew is that... once the sun is up, is when Mating Season starts. His lust and desire for Kagome will become stronger. There will be no avoiding her... It will be one hell of a test of will... So... with that in mind, Inuyasha went to sleep... Hoping that he could forget about what his demon had been telling him.

* * *

_Inuyasha was walking around in the forest. There was no telling what could happen now. Where was Kagome? She should be by his side or at least with Sango or Miroku. But, he couldn't smell the monk or demon slayer. He could only smell Kagome. Her sweet cherry blossom scent was a wonder smell to his nose. There was no doubt about it. She was close by..._

_So, he ran deep into the forest. Her scent was getting stronger. And stronger. There was no mistaken it. Kagome was near. He could feel it in his bones. Then, he saw her. Kagome... The girl of his dreams... The one girl that held his heart. When he saw her though, his heart was beating faster. It was hammering through his ribcage. For, Kagome was in a beautiful kimono with sakura blossoms on it._

_He couldn't look away. There was no way for him to look anywhere but Kagome. Kagome slowly walked to him saying "something wrong Inuyasha? Your face is all red." Her giggling was so wonderful to his ears. It sounded like a chime of a bell. He slowly stretched his arm toward her. But than, something happened. His blood started to boil again. He moved away, wanting to protect Kagome from harm._

_But, it was too late. Inuyasha's claws grew, along with his fangs. Then, two purple jagged lines appeared on his face. One on each cheek. His eyes turned blood red with icy blue irises. He pinned Kagome to the cliff that they were near. The rock kept her from backing away from him. Each of his palms were on the rock, each side of Kagome's head. Making her that there was no escape._

_Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Almost as if she were afraid. She could only stare at the now fully transformed Inuyasha. There was no telling what Inuyasha would do to her in this state. She whispered "Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha leaned in closer, his eyes half lidded and full of desire. He only wanted her, nothing more. His heart was hers. His lust and desire was the only thing he could feel in this state. Only one word passed through his lips "mine"_

_Then, he slammed his lips onto hers. Kagome tried to move away. Inuyasha could tell, but with the position that they were in, she couldn't get away. There was no way they she could anyway. Then, he ripped the kimono off from her, getting ready to do more than just kissing the young miko._

_**********************************_

_Inuyasha had snapped out of the trance that he was in. But this time, he was aware of what happened. He stared down at Kagome, seeing her body with deep gashes. Her blood everywhere and his claws. His eyes widen in shock. Why is he doing this?! He could never do this to Kagome... and yet... he did... Her eyes were only half open, barley able to stay awake._

_The once brown eyes that were filled with life were so close to fading fully. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms saying "I'm sorry Kagome! Please stay with me! I'm sorry!!!! Don't leave me alone Kagome! Please, I'm begging you!"_

_"Inuyasha... I... I..."_

_But she didn't get to finish... For her breathing had stopped, her pulse too had stopped and her heart had stopped beating in her once live body. Her wonderful brown eyes were now dull of life. The life that were once within her... _

_Inuyasha held Kagome tight as tears started to fall. He couldn't believe it... She's... she's... she's dead... The woman he loved is gone... And there was nothing that he could do to change it... Why... WHY!?_

_"_KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha woke up in cold sweat once more. He had tears falling down his cheeks. When he jumped from the perch of the tree he was in, he landed next to Kagome's sleeping form. She was still alive... Thank goodness. Looking around, he noticed that everyone was still sleeping as well. That was good. They didn't hear him screaming. Must be heavy sleepers.

Not that he's complaining for once. When he looked at the horizon, he saw that the sun was starting to raise. Finally... the day he had been dreading had finally arrived... Today's the day of his test to begin... The test of his will...

Mating Season... is now upon him...

* * *

**okay, new chapter, finally! okay, I started this thing and I wouldn't stop unless I either had to go to bed, or had to do dishes or, at least till I dinished it... and I did! WOO! and to think this only took me a few hours... anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, also, I was also wondering if you have the time to read my new Naruto fanfic, it's called The Forgotten Past, Naruto's Pain, A Bright Future... but only if you have time too, anyway, thanks for reading, till next time!**


	3. New Apperence, Self Control

**I really am glad that everyone is enjoying the fanfic so far, to be honest I didn't think it would be possible for anyone to like this idea I thought of, anyway, to answer anymore questions for a future reference, it's only rated M cause of swearing, there will never, EVER be a lemon, and sorry if that sounded harsh, also if there are any mistakes, then blame my fingers, cause I'm typing this chapter as they are frozen from the cold...**

* * *

It was finally the day he had been waiting for... Mating Season. Inuyasha could feel his blood burning through his veins already. But he had kept his cool, and his control. No matter what, he wouldn't do anything to Kagome. There was just no way that he could live with himself if he were to do that to her. Everyone was still asleep. That was good...

He started to walk to the lake. It was the only thing that he could do. Inuyasha just needed to think. Clear his mind of anything that shouldn't be there... Like any perverted thoughts... Of any kind! There was no way that he was going to act like Miroku. Inuyasha had arrived at the lake. But, what he saw in the water, gave him quite a bit of shock... On his face was the purple jagged lines when he turns into a full demon.

Why were they there? He wasn't a full demon, and yet...

**'It's because of Mating Season dummy. When it's Mating Season, you'll have some type of full demonic markings. All half demons will have them. But be warned, if you lose too much of your self control, you'll go after the girl... And you won't know what your doing for the one moment, you could be talking to her, and the next, you could be raping her then when you wake up, you'll realize what you've done.'**

_'At least I know why I have the marks on my face. But... how am I going to tell the others? They're going to freak!'_

**'The demon slayer and monk will understand, it's the girl that won't... But you also have to stay away from her, or I'll come out to 'play' if you catch my drift... heh'**

_'Just stay the hell away from Kagome, I swear you touch her....!'_

**'Shut up, man your just to easy,'**

After that, his demon had disappeared from his mind. His demon was right in a way. Now he had to stay away from Kagome, or risk losing all of his self control. It was getting harder and harder for him. There was no way that he could just fully avoid Kagome. It would be of the most horrible things he could do to her. After all... She would think that he hates her or something... Then she'll start crying and...

Shivering at the thought of what could happen, Inuyasha decided to just walk back to camp. There was nothing else that he could do. No matter what, he just couldn't bring himself to calm down. Could you really blame him though? After all, Mating Season's here, and the blood in his veins feel like their burning. Like molten magma.

Okay, the plan, is totry to avoid Kagome at all times. But still talk to her and do as she asks if it gets him away. Yeah, that could work.... Right? Right?

* * *

Kagome had woken up after Inuyasha had left. There was something strange going on with him. Sure, she can understand that part of the reason is that it's Mating Season, but what about the other reason? Okay, sure she doesn't know what it's like to be a demon and what it feels like to have Mating Season bother you. But when the reason is involving her in anyway, then she has a damn right to know, why Inuyasha has been avoiding her!

So, Kagome followed Inuyasha. There was no way that he was going to get away with anything. She had a damn right! And oh boy, was she going to make him talk. Even if she has to... persuade him... (nothing like that!)

* * *

Inuyasha was walking back to camp. Still trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to Kagome. It was going to be hard as hell to even talk to her, let alone explain about the demon marks on his face. How was he going to explain this? Sigh... Things just weren't going the way he planned. Okay, sure, Mating Season is something that happens every year! But he wasn't planning on it to effect him already!

And with Kagome around, it's going to be hard as hell to keep off of her. This was just getting more complicated... That's what it was... Sigh... Then, Inuyasha caught onto a scent. One that's very familiar to him. Yup, there was no mistaken it. It... it was K... K... Kagome's... Kagome stood at the clearing, right near the heart of the forest. Inuyasha could feel his blood begin to boil.

This isn't good. With Kagome here, her scent is more intoxicating to the half demon. Sure, when the others were around, he barley sensed it... But with Kagome and him alone, her scent was more powerful. Kagome just stared at him with concern. She saw the stripes on his face. Why were they there? That makes no sense... Inuyasha looked like he was still in control, so... why are the stripes on his face?

Inuyasha took a few steps back, hoping the the smell of Kagome would loosen on his sense of smell. But sadly, that wasn't working. For Kagome was getting closer and closer. Inuyasha wanted to tell Kagome that she should leave, but, he just couldn't. His mouth stopped moving. There was no way that he could warn her. There... there was just no way that he could. It just wasn't possible. Not at the moment at least. Kagome kept on getting closer and closer. Inuyasha couldn't control himself anymore...

Well, not his body...

For now, Inuyasha was starting to get closer to Kagome. Kagome stared at Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha, are you okay? You're not turning into a full demon are you?"

Kagome was slowly backing away from the half demon. Thinking that he was turning into a demon. Even though, his eyes were still a bright gold... She was still afraid. And feared for her life. Inuyasha only stared at her as he said "I'm not transforming... This is how I'll look for the next three months... When Mating Season is over, that is when the stripes will vanish..."

Hearing that, Kagome calmed down a bit. But, the way he just sounded, didn't make her fear fully disappear. There was something wrong with Inuyasha. What ever it was, it couldn't be good. His voice was low, and filled with desire, and lust. Could it be the effect of Mating Season? If so... should she run? Run for dear life itself...?

Then, Kagome felt something behind her. When she turned her head, she saw that her back was pressed against a tree. It must be one of the biggest, widest, and oldest trees in the forest. Okay, now was the time for Kagome to be afraid. She had no where to go... Then, she saw that Inuyasha placed both of his palms on the bark, close to her head. He calmly and quietly said "Kagome... you have..."

But he couldn't finish. His own desires had stopped him from finishing his own sentence. There was no way that he can stop himself... At least... that's what he thinks anyway. Kagome blushed as she saw Inuyasha's head leaning closer and closer to hers. Was he going to kiss her? If so, could she stop him? Could she just let him kiss her?

Then, before Kagome could think anything else, she felt Inuyasha's lips on hers. At first, Kagome wasn't sure what to do. Feeling the lips of someone she loves on hers. Well, it was a dream come true. Even though, the last time she kissed him, was to stop him from transforming. Without any other thought, she returned the kiss. It was just the best day of her life. There was nothing that could make this day go wrong!

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, clinging to him. She never wanted to let go. This is where she felt like she belonged. With Inuyasha, as he wrapped his arms around her. But... that's where something didn't feel right. The feel of Inuyasha's kiss was more fierce. He was starting to press his lips harder onto hers. She remembered the gentleness of his kiss when they first kissed.

But... that wasn't the case. This time, it was rough. She could feel his fangs grow, and now... she was scared. His claws grew longer as well, they felt like they would dig into her back at any given moment. Then, she heard him growl. It wasn't a dark growl, but a growl of possion. Telling her that she was his, and his alone. Kagome knew, that she had to get away.

When Kagome finally managed to pull away, she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. They were close to becoming red. Seeing him like this, made her fear for the half demon. Then, only one word passed through his lips... **"Mine."**

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she said "Inuyasha! Snap out of it! This isn't you! Please!" Inuyasha only smirked. He finally had the girl he wanted for so long. There was no way that he was going to let her get away now. No, fucking way. But then, the scent of Kagome's tears reached his nose. When he looked at her, he slowly returned to his normal state of mind.

Claws and fangs shrinking, and the red in his eyes was gone. Inuyasha only stared at the girl in front of him as he asked "Kagome? What was I doing?" Kagome could only stare at him. She could see the confusion in his soft golden gaze. He really doesn't remember... When Kagome didn't answer, Inuyasha guessed what he tried to do. Moving his hands, back to the side of Kagome's head, he said to her with a serious look and voice "Kagome, till Mating Season's over, stay away from me... I might lose control and... and... I don't even want to think about what I could or would do to you. Please understand. If I try anything, just... just tell me to sit."

With that said, Inuyasha moved his hands, and walked away.

Kagome just stared at the ground. Thinking about what Inuyasha had just said. At least... she had her answer. Inuyasha was only avoiding her for her protection. If only there was some way for Kagome to help Inuyasha. But... How was she suppose to help him, with something that she herself, doesn't truly understand?

* * *

**'Why didn't you take her?'**Asked Inuyasha's demon.

_'Because... she was crying... I won't take her unless she wants it... Besides, I don't even remember most of it! I only remember kissing her, then that's it! I blacked out! You were the only trying to take her anyway!'_Screamed Inuyasha.

**'Feh, you should have just taken her, then it would have been the end of it. You wouldn't have to worry about the wolf taking her, or any other demon. After all, she is a very beautiful girl and any demon would love to have her as their mate.'**

_'Shut up.'_

**'I mean come on, could you really blame me? She's hot! And smart, strong, and wonderfully caring.'**

_'Didn't I just tell you to shut up?'_

**'And of course, she's better then Kikyo. Man, she'd make strong pups if we just-'**

_'SHUT THE HELL UP! we will not speak of this ever again! Kagome won't be taken against her will! If, and when she wants it, that is when I'll take her as my mate! Not when we just damn well feel like it! Now, we will NEVER TALK ABOUT TAKING KAGOME AS OUR MATE LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN!'_

**'You're over dramatic.'**

_'...... Just shut up already...'_Said Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome walked back to camp. When she had arrived, she saw Sango and Miroku packing up everything from camp. And when she looked at the tree that was closer to the camp, she saw Inuyasha... He was staring at the sky, watching as the clouds went by. There was no way that she could stay away from him. After all, she loves him. All she has to do is be careful. And everything should be alright.

After all, it's mostly anything that shows affection that causes him to lose control like he did earlier. But that was hard to say. Since she didn't show any affection till after he kissed her. Maybe it has more to do with scent then affection. It's still very hard to say. After all, it is Inuyasha... The most complicated guy on the planet.

Sango calmly said "well, we're done packing. Let's get a move on? Kay Kagome?"

Kagome could only nod... Not really listening to what Sango was saying. Then, Miroku walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder asking "Kagome? You alright?"

Kagome stared at Miroku and said with a smile "of course, I just have a lot on my mind is all. Nothing to worry about."

Miroku could only stare at Kagome. He knew that something was up. But at the moment, he couldn't figure it out. Maybe it had something to do with Inuyasha. He was awake when Kagome got up to look for him. So, maybe Inuyasha had lost a bit of his control from Kagome's scent. And started to show her his passion toward her... Then again, that's only a guess... (and yet he's right)

Sango handed Kagome her bag, but before Kagome could take it from the demon slayer, Inuyasha had came down from his perch, took the bag and started to walk. Kagome could only stare at Inuyasha as he started to walk. She knew that it was hard for him. Having to wait for Mating Season to be over with, trying to keep his control. Maybe when he's human... he would have more control. It's hard to say...

Miroku, almost as if reading her mind calmly said "for the next three months, he won't be turning human. He'll be stuck like this til then."

Kagome could only sigh. If she was lucky, maybe Inuyasha would get more control later on. HE was one of the strongest half demon's out there. So... maybe she could at least talk to him... At least she hoped so... Then Kagome slowly started to make her way toward Inuyasha as she said "Inuyasha, want some company?"

"..."

"Say something Inuyasha, please?"

"..."

"Inuyasha?"

"..."

Inuyasha?!"

"..."

"INUYASHA SIT!"

BAM! Inuyasha smashed right into the ground. When he looked up, he could only glare at her, as he said "what the hell was that for!?"

"For ignoring me!" Screamed Kagome.

"You were talking?" Asked a confused Inuyasha.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha in shock. Why wouldn't he hear her? When she was right next to him? Maybe he only needs to focus on keeping control, since... since he needs all the control he can get... She knew that he doesn't want that to happen again... There was no way that he was going to let that happen all over again. Nope.

Inuyasha finally stood up and turned away from Kagome. He only whispered "only come near me... when the others are near... Your scent alone... causes me to go insane... Making me lose my self control... Never, ever... be left alone with me... Understand?"

Kagome whispered "yeah... I understand Inuyasha..."

With that, Inuyasha started to walk away. Sango walked right up to Kagome and said "he's only concerned about you Kagome. He's only trying to make sure that you stay safe. That's all."

Miroku walked up to her also, saying in a calm and wise voice "it's true Kagome. Till Mating Season's over, he'll have no control... Your scent drives him crazy causing his inner demon to take over. There's no telling what could happen if he were to lose all of his control."

Kagome could only nod. They were right... They weren't sure what could happen if Inuyasha were to lose control. After all, this was the first time they've seen him act this way. Inuyasha has little control... so there's no way of telling what could or would happen. It's like what they say, there's no telling what the future could bring...


	4. Bet's, Demon's Fights, And Control

Inuyasha was walking ahead of everyone. It was getting harder for him as time went by. It was like the more time went by, the more his blood burned in his veins. His blood didn't feel like blood at all anymore. In fact it felt like molten magma. That's what was burning through his veins at this moment. There was nothing that could be done. Inuyasha was starting to lose it.

But, that wasn't going to happen. As long as Kagome stayed away from him, when their alone, then she should be alright. Sango and Miroku knew that Inuyasha was going through a tough time. Trying to protect someone that you love from ones self, it was a hard thing to do. Miroku calmly whispered "I give Inuyasha about a week till he cracks."

"Oh really? I give him about three days..." Said Sango.

"Your on!" Screamed Miroku.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he screamed "I CAN HEAR YOU TWO!"

Both Miroku and Sango both moved away from the angered half demon. They knew that he was extremely pissed off right now. There was no mistaken it. Inuyasha wasn't just gonna try to take Kagome, but he was gonna kick their ass in the end. Kagome could only stare at Inuyasha from a distance. He had told her it was the safest thing for her. And that was for her to stay away from him. At first she hated the idea. But then, she knew that he was right. It was for her safety.

There was no way around it. Even though, she wished that she could talk to Inuyasha. But... that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Hell, she could feel the heat coming from him all the way from here. And she was at least three feet from him. Not a lot was going to happen on the walk. At least, they didn't think anything would. It's one of the many great mysteries of the world. Kagome suddenly felt something. A presents.

Two shards of the Shikon Jewel.

A whirlwind appeared in the distance. And it was heading toward them. Inuyasha could only growl, knowing who it was. It was the wolf. The one person that he couldn't stand for he kept trying to get _his_Kagome! _'Keep wolf away from mate! Keep wolf away from mate!!!'_Screamed Inuyasha's mind. Even though, he hasn't really taken Kagome as his mate yet, he would make sure that no one could ever have her...

"Kagome, how are you?" Asked a wolf demon as the tornado disappeared. The man seemed to have long dark brown hair, pulled up into a ponytail, wearing fur clothing. And he had sky blue eyes. There was no mistake. It was Kouga, the leader of the wolf tribe. "I hope the mutt kept you safe, and kept his hands off of you. You are, after all my future mate."

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by his hair, throwing him away from Kagome, there was no way that he was going to let this wolf take _his_mate. No way in the fiery pits of hell! Kouga growled back at Inuyasha. Right away he knew that Inuyasha was feeling the affects of Mating Season. But, there was no way he was going to let this mutt take away his Kagome. No way!

Inuyasha's eyes were starting to flash red. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, no fearful for Kouga's life. There was no way that she could let this happen to Kouga. He was her good friend. But, even she couldn't stop that. Inuyasha was almost impossible

Inuyasha charged at the wolf demon, hoping to rip him to shreds. Only one thing was on the half demon's mind. And that was to protect his mate from the wolf. Well, in this case, he was just being possive. Kouga growled at Inuyasha, trying to give a punch and a kick. But that wasn't working. For, the half demon was dodging all of the attacks. No matter what the attack, there was no way that he could get a hit in. Inuyasha had gotten faster either by training or by the fact that he's almost a full demon.

Inuyasha growled out with rage **"you stay away from mate!"**

Everyone gasped at the roughness of Inuyasha's voice. It was as rough as sandpaper. There was no mistaken it. Inuyasha has lost himself to the demon in him. Could he break free? Or, would he stay like this till Mating Season's over? Would Kagome be taken? Or would she go with him willing? Was Inuyasha slowly losing himself to the darkness of his inner demon? It was another of the many mysteries of the world.

Kouga tried to give Inuyasha a swift kick to the gut. But Inuyasha had managed to block that off. A punch, nothing. What was with Inuyasha? It was like that he could see the attacks before that were given! How was that even possible?! Kouga was given a swift punch to the face, and went flying. Kouga started to cough up blood. There was no way that he was going to lose to a half breed like Inuyasha. That wasn't going to happen! Not in this life time!

**"You stay away from mate! Or you die!"** Screamed a enraged half demon.

Everyone knew a few things about Inuyasha right now...

1, he was extremely pissed.

2, Kouga was the cause of this.

3, and also, never try to take Kagome from him during Mating Season or you get the shit beat right outta you!

Kouga finally managed to stand. He could feel the heat of Inuyasha's rage. His rage was flowing off of him in waves. In fact, his was so strong that his aura, was literally glowing a bright red. Miroku gasped as he said "Kagome, you have to stop Inuyasha! If he doesn't return to normal soon, there's no telling what could happen!" Kagome nodded, knowing that Miroku was right, but that was the problem.... HOW THE HELL WAS SHE SUPPOSE TO STOP A DEMON INUYASHA?!

When he's like this, he's almost impossible to stop! The last time she managed to stop him like this was in Princess Kaguya's castle. Kouga stood up, and once again charged at Inuyasha screaming "Kagome will be mine! And a half demon like you will never win against me!" Kouga was being full of himself that's what it is. Even someone, like himself had to lose at some point with Inuyasha. Come on, you all have agree with me on this!

Inuyasha smirked, and this smirk was a dark and evil one. Just looking at it would send shivers down your spine. Even Lord Sesshumaru. And he's the king of ice! Then, Inuyasha swiped his claws, but... he didn't hit the target he was planning on... Standing before him, with her blood on his claws, and his claws in her shoulder, was Kagome...

Inuyasha just stared at her with wide eyes. Only one word passed through his lips **"Kagome...."**

Kagome only stared at Inuyasha, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she said "Inuyasha, you have to stop this. Kouga isn't going to take me away from you. I promise... I wouldn't leave you..."

Kouga stared at Kagome. All he could think about was that he really wants to rip Inuyasha to shreds for harming Kagome. But then, he should be grateful that Kagome took the hit for him. "Kagome..."

Kagome turned her head, to face the wolf demon as she said "leave Kouga, and don't come back. I'm sorry, but I won't be your mate. I don't love you the same way you love me. I love someone else... And that's how it always will be. I'm sorry... Just go and be with Ayame..." Kouga nodded, now understanding that Kagome wouldn't belong to him. So, he got up and left. Not looking back.

Inuyasha could only stare at Kagome, he couldn't believe that he had done. Kagome fell to her knees, gripping her bleeding shoulder. It wasn't that bad, but it was really starting to kill. Inuyasha knelt to her as he said **"I'm... sorry..."**Kagome stared at Inuyasha's blood red eyes, she knew that his demon was still in control, and wouldn't leave till it knew that she would be alright. That couldn't be helped. After all, his demon was only reacting to Mating Season. So because of that, it was only acting that way toward her the way it was because of what season it was... He could never love her the same as he love Kikyo...

Then, she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her, and nuzzled his face into her neck. But, it was the sound that shocked her more then the action of affection that he was showing. For, it almost sounded like he was whimpering... Why would Inuyasha whimper? Was it because he attacked her by mistake? When he was trying to attack Kouga cause he was trying to take her away from Inuyasha... She could never hate Inuyasha for long. Or blame him for something he had no control over.

**"Kagome... Forgive me..."**

"There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong Inuyasha. You didn't mean to attack me. You were only trying to make sure that I wouldn't leave. Just remember... I'll never leave you.... Cause... cause... cause..."

**"Cause what?"**

"It's nothing Inuyasha... it's nothing important... Just return to normal for me please?"

With that simple plea, Kagome felt Inuyasha slump a bit. Inuyasha slowly pulled back, and stared at Kagome as he said "Kagome? What did I do?" Kagome could only smile gently at Inuyasha. She knew that he wouldn't remember, but... she couldn't help but wish that she could tell him what she wanted to tell him for a lon, long time now... But... to her it didn't seem right...

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, pleading for her to tell him what had happened. He couldn't remember anything... The last thing he remembered was Kouga coming, and him saying the same old shit about Kagome being his woman. But... after that... he couldn't remember... Then, a scent hit his nose... When he looked at his claws, he saw Kagome's blood on them. His eyes widened as he said "Kagome... what... what did I do? Tell me!"

Kagome's smile disappeared as she explained what had happened. The fight, the way he kept calling her his mate... and when he was about to kill Kouga and her taking the hit for him. Okay, he had to admit, hearing him kicking Kouga's ass was kinda a good thing, but hearing that he attacked Kagome... it made his heart break. Sango saw the look on Inuyasha's face, and couldn't help but feel bad for him. Could you really blame him?

So, she calmly suggested "how about we set up camp for the night? I know it isn't late but... maybe it's for the best?"

Inuyasha nodded, not wanting to complain. His mind kept on drifting to what happened. Or, what happened with his demon and Kouga. There was nothing that could be done to change what happened. He felt like he just wanted to crawl into a hole and be left alone. But, he knew that wasn't going to solve anything.

**'She didn't blame you, or me...' **Thought Inuyasha's demon.

_'What makes you so sure of that?'_

**'Because she told me... I said that I was sorry, I may want her to be our mate, but I don't want to hurt her... yet'**

_"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM KAGOME! UNDERSTAND! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"_Screamed Inuyasha... out loud...

Everyone stared at Inuyasha like he was crazy. Inuyasha realised that he spoke out loud and blushed with embarrassment. He could hear his demon chuckle in his head. There was no mistaken it... His demon was planning on him saying something like that out loud... And now that it's happened, well... let's just say that it was beyond embarrassing...

"Who are you talking to Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

"Yeah, you talking, or yelling at someone?" Asked Sango.

Inuyasha just stood up and walked away. He couldn't stand to be near them anymore. There was just no way that he could stay there. His mind just couldn't believe that he yelled out loud when he was talking to his demon. Why couldn't he realise these things sooner!? Was he just that stupid or something!?

**'I can't believe you yelled that out loud! Ha! they'll think your crazy now!'**

_'shut up...'_

**'Why should I? I'm you remember! Until Mating Season's over, your stuck with me in your head and when I take control... It's just command logic!'**

_'And you know what? Logic has a brother, his name is SHUT THE HELL UP!'_ (I love that line!)

**'Ha! Good one half demon, but I won't shut up till I feel like it and-'**

_'What? Something wrong? Or have you finally decided to shut up?'_Thought Inuyasha when he heard that his demon had suddenly stopped talking. But he knew that something had to have been wrong for it to just stop like that. Then, something caught his nose. A scent. What was this scent? It was familiar... But- No! Whipping around, Inuyasha saw Kagome. And she was alone... What is wrong with her!?

"Inuyasha... Were you talking to your demon?" Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't look at her. The smell of her blood was still in his nose. He couldn't shake it out no matter how much he tried. How can he talk to her, let alone look at her now when he couldn't even forgive himself for attacking her? Then, he felt something cupping his cheek, when he looked up, he saw that Kagome was standing right in front of him.

"Kagome, what are you doing? Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't be with me by yourself?" Asked a worried Inuyasha. Kagome just stared at him. There was no way that she wanted to walk away from him now, not when she needed him the most. It was just to much to bear for him to be alone, when she knows that she needs him more now then ever before.

She could feel his blood as it burned through his skin. There was no mistaken it. He was trying to stay in control just with her being there. So, she whispered "I came to make sure you were alright... And I know you wouldn't lose control... I trust you with my life remember?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but lean into her touch now. Her hand was cool on his heated skin. Nuzzling into her hand was something that just felt right to him. And yet, he was still able to stay in control... Was his demon giving up for now? Because he feels bad for attacking Kagome by mistake? Maybe, even his demon side wanted to make it up for her... At least for one night... The sun had already set, even though, it only felt like mere minutes, it had been hours since Inuyasha left the camp.

Inuyasha went to the near by tree, taking Kagome with him. If he was given control for at least tonight, then he was going to enjoy it... Kagome sat next to him. They both looked at the moon that lit the night sky, along with the stars. For once, it was a peaceful night for Inuyasha... It has been the first peaceful night for him since the first nightmare started.

Then, he turned his attention to the girl beside him. She was shaking from the cold, so Inuyasha did the only thing that seemed right. He grabbed his robe of the fire rat, and placed it over her shoulders. She whispered her thanks, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the black haired beauty beside him. Holding her close, with his chin on her head, he calmly thought _'being with Kagome... it feels right... I feel calm, happy... and accepted more then how my friends accept me... She loves me for me... Doesn't want me to change... She cares about me for me... Kagome... I promise... I'll protect you, stay with you for as long as you need me... For as long as you still need or want me around... I'll stay... That's a promise I intten to keep...'_

* * *

new chapter, hope I got all of the mistakes, with my hands frozen it's hard to type as fast as I like, anyway, what would you like to happen? should Inuyasha's demon take control and have his 'fun' with Kagome and have Inuyasha grieve? or should that wait a little longer?


	5. Confessions, Mates, Peace Of Mind

It's been a little over a month since Kouga's appearance. And Inuyasha was having a _very_hard time trying to control himself. They decided to stay out of the village till Mating Season was over, for every ones protection. Kagome sat on the other side of camp, while Inuyasha was far in the forest. The only time they stayed together was... well never now... The last time they truly stayed together was that time after Kouga appeared. There was nothing that Kagome could do anymore.

Miroku stared at Kagome as he said "don't worry Kagome... Inuyashaonly has another month and a half to go. Then everything will be back to normal..."

Kagome wasn't sure what to believe at the moment. She's heard that most demons sometimes stay in head even after Mating Season was over. It just depends on how long they've held it in. If they had held it in for too long then the next year it would last longer even if they had 'releafe'. This was something that Kagome couldn't stand anymore...

Sango calmly asked "Kagome... Are you going to him?"

"Yes."

"Why? Don't you know that he could lose control! Don't you know that he could just take you!" Screamed Sango.

"I know he won't! I know Inuyasha better then anyone! Just trust me, and if I don't appear in the morning, don't worry... I'll be fine..." _After all, I'm going to help Inuyasha this time..._

* * *

Inuyasha was near the heart of the forest. His claws were deep within the bark of a old cherry tree. His breathing was rapid, ragged, and deep. He couldn't take this anymore! His eyes kept on flashing from gold to a blood red, and back. Sweat started to form on his forehead His inner demon was laughing at him. Knowing that Inuyasha was close to cracking.

His self control was slipping as seconds went by... Every second, every minute, hour, day and month that passed, his will weakened aganest the demon that was inside him. All of his will power was leaving him. There was only one choice left now. And that was to leave Kagome for at least the time that was left of Mating Season.

**'Give it up half demon, your losing all of your control! Soon enough, Kagome will be ours.'**

_'You stay the fuck away from her! Please! I'm begging you!'_

Just as his demon said, Kagome was walking in the clearing. There was no mistaken it. The smell of her concern was coming from her. And the sweet smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla was there. He loved her scent. But now, it was driving him insane! He stared at Kagome with weak eyes. His eyes, still flashing back and forth from a bright cold to a blood red. Kagometook a deep breath, walking forward. She calmly said "Inuyasha... I want to help you..."

"Don't you know that the only way for me to calm down is for either for me to take a mate, or to wait this out?" Replied Inuyasha in a husky voice.

Kagome nodded. She knew this, but didn't care. There was nothing that could be done. Okay, there was, but Kagome wasn't following the other things that she could, would or should do. Slowly walking up to Inuyasha, she calmly said "I know, but I don't care Inuyasha. I know you won't hurt me... I trust you with my life. I trust you with many things. My Life, my safety, my heart..."

Inuyasha could only stare at Kagome. Was she confessing her feelings to him? Why would she confess something like this to him? A half demon... Slowly he walked up to Kagome, keeping his remaining control in tact. He wanted to know so badly what Kagome was trying to confess. Then, Kagome stared at Inuyasha's flashing eyes as she whispered "I love you Inuyasha... I love you more then anything... I just wanted you to know that... Before I leave..."

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome like she was crazy. Well, not because she had confessed that she loved him, but because of what she said after that. He asked "what do you mean by leave?"

"If me staying here makes you lose your control, then I'll go home for a while. I'm sure... sure that everyone can take a break from jewel shards." Replaied Kagome.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, holding her close as he said "don't leave, please... I'm miserable when you leave. Kagome... I wanna know... Why would you love someone like me anyway?"

"Because, your caring in your own way. You always took care of me. Protected me... And I love everything about you... I love you for you..."

"Kagome..."

"I don't care if something bad happens... I'll always love you... Even if you don't feel the same way..."

Inuyasha held Kagome tighter against his chest. What was he suppose to do? He knew that he should move away, but how can he move away from someone that had just confessed their feelings toward him... After all, Inuyasha loves her too, but how can he tell her?

**'Just say 'Kagome, I love you, I've always loved you, I've just been to blind to see it most of the time. Please, be my mate and stay with me forever... please...' Then with that, you get what you want, without me having to take control here and now.'**Said his demon.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he could say that. After all, he knew that demons mate for life. And if he took Kagome, she would have life span, and she could go with anyone else unless he died. And boy, he was a tough man to kill. Before he could even refuse, he could feel his inner demon taking control. Inuyasha started to growl.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she asked "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL HER! JUST GIVE ME A FUCKING MINUTE!!!!" Screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome was confused at first, then, she guessed that Inuyasha was talking to his inner demon. There was so much that was going on, nothing that could be stopped. The growling slowly died down, and Inuyasha stared at Kagome with his bright golden eyes. The eyes that she loves so much. All she could do was smile, as she felt Inuyasha cup her cheek. He whispered "Kagome... don't leave my side. I love you... I love you more then Kikyo, for you didn't want me to change... You wanted me to stay the way I am... You even accepted me when I'm human... You weren't even scared when I turned into a demon... But you feared for my safety...

"How you learned to love me, I'll never know... But I'm glad I know that you love me... And I'm sorry I never noticed how you felt, or how I felt... I was just so blind... I wanna know... Will... will... you be my mate... Stay with me forever... Please... please stay with me Kagome... Higurashi... My love..."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's half lidded eyes. His eyes were full of love, passion. And many other emotions that she couldn't describe. Kagome could only smile at Inuyasha. He was, after all the man she waited for. The man that her heart belonged too. No one could ever replace him... No one... "Inuyasha... I want to stay by your side... forever..."

With that, Inuyasha leaned in closer to Kagome, his lips brushed against hers in a sweet, loving kiss. A kiss that Kagomehad been waiting for, for a long time now. She could feel his fangs on her lips, it was something that sent shivers down her spine.(okay, to be clear, I'm not used to writing this kind of thing, so it feels a little uncomfortable for me to write this, so bear with me please)

Inuyasha started to press harder against Kagome, Kagome thought Inuyasha was starting to lose control. Which in a way he was. But he was still in control. Inuyashawas slowly transforming into a full demon, but with full control over his body. Kagome pulled back, staring back at Inuyasha's now blood red eyes. The red had surrounded the slight hint of gold that was still there, showing her that he was still in control.

Inuyasha whispered "Kagome, you sure you want to go through withthis? Once we do, you can't go back... You'll be with me forever... You'll have my life span, a small bit of my healing power... The only thing that will allow you to leave me is if I died..."

Kagomecould hear the concern in his words. She knew that he was only worried for her, but this was her choice. She chose to stay with Inuyasha forever. This is the choice she had made long ago... as long as Inuyashaneeded her, she would stay. And now... he wants her to stay with him forever. His only concern was her happiness. And that's what made her love him so much. Not because of his looks.

But because of who he is. Kagome could only say "I don't care about that Inuyasha... I only want to stay with you forever... That's final."

Inuyasha could only smile at Kagome. That's what he loves about her. She was so stubborn. But that didn't matter. To him, she was beautiful weather she was angry, jealous or anything in between. Then, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, dragging her to a cave that he had found. (it's where he was going to go in case his inner demon tried to take control, he'd have some kind of seal on the bolder that would repeal full demons)

Kagomestared at the cave in wonder. It glowed with diamonds. They glowed so brightly that is almost lit the cave. How Inuyasha managed to find such a place, it was hard to say. Then Kagome stared at Inuyasha and smiled. Her smile was so bright that it lit up the rest of the cave. At least to Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him once more. There was no way that he was backing down now. His blood burned his veins even more. It was like the sun was in his veins now instead of magma. After all, the sun is the hottest thing around.

Kagome giggles happily. Inuyasha smirked before he placed his lips back onto Kagome's. He just loves her so much. And tonight, he was going to show her all of the love he had in his heart. He removed her shirt, and skirt. Staring at Kagome once more he calmly said "remember Kagome, forever means... forever to a demon."

Kagome nodded, as she slowly removed his kimono. There was no turning back now. For tonight, they were going to be mates. What's the worest that could happen...?

(that's as far as I'm going with this! remember I said no lemons! I can only go so far)

* * *

Inuyasha woke up, from the suns rays of early morning. As he held Kagome in his arms. He couldn't help but smile. For, he doesn't have to worry about raping Kagome anymore. She was his, by her own free will. But now, he wondered what would happen in the near future. Inuyasha looked looked at the black haired beauty in his arms, that was his mate. There was nothing that could make this better for him.

He knew, that right now his life was perfect. No one could take Kagome away from him now. There was just no way that could or would happen now. Kagome was his, and he was hers. Now, there was only Naraku, and Kikyoto deal with. Kikyo would be slightly hard, but it was Naraku that- OH SHIT!

Inuyasha could see it now... Naraku finding out about him and Kagome, taking her away from him... Then himself showing up to save her to only witness Naraku stab Kagome's chest where her heart lies. Kagome falling to the ground as her lifes blood spilled and stained the ground that they stood on. Shaking his head to clear his mind of that horrible vision... It was almost like a daydream... But in this case, a daymare.

Staring at Kagome once more, was something he wanted to do at the moment. There was so many things that he was concerned about now. His friends, Kagome, the jewel shards... But of course, Kagome was the dearest of them all... But now... he had to protect her more then ever if he wants to make sure that Naraku doesn't try to capture his mate.

_'Hm... mate... I like the sound of that... Especially if Kagome is my mate... and no one elses...'_

Now, Inuyasha stared at his mate, waiting for her to wake. For the dawn is now upon them. And they were to return to their friends... After all, he doesn't have anything to fear from Mating Season anymore... For the heat, the burning in his veins was now gone. Everything was back to normal... Besides him and Kagome being mates now.

For once, Inuyashahas peace within himself. The first time in over a month. But now, he has to wait to see what the future brings... No matter what happens in the near or distant future, he'll be ready for it...

* * *

okay, I know a lot of you wanted to wait for Inuyashato mate with Kagome, but I couldn't think of anything to make it longer before the whole mating thing... I just couldn't think of anything... anyway, I hope you like it, mostly since Kagome let Inuyasha take her of her own free will... anyway before I wrap things up I'd like to say that I probably won't be updating anything on June 5th cause I have to go to a art show to receive an award for a art project my teacher entered for me, and I won! anyway, I might or might not update that day, till then! See ya next time!


	6. The Teen

**Read This:**

**okay, I'm going to say this, one more bloody, FUCKING TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING SPELL OR GRAMMAR CHECK ON MY FUCKING COMPUTER! SO STOP TELLING ME ABOUT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS! OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! okay, I feel better now, but I do mean what I typed, oh and one more thing, as soon as I can get to a computer store, I won't be buying a new writing program for my computer so your stuck with the errors till then bye!**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Kagome and Inuyasha had become mates. There was no way of telling what could happen. Inuyasha had been very protective of Kagome ever since that day. More so then normally. Why he was, it was hard to say. But what the others do know, is that something did happen between Kagome and Inuyasha. They just weren't sure yet. Well, Shippo and Kirara. They could smell it off of Kagome and Inuyasha. But, Shippo just wanted to see how the others would react.

So, in other words, Shippo wasn't going to tell Miroku or Sango. And Kirara can't since, well... she can't talk. But they knew that something was up, and they will find out... some how...

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking through the forest. Not sure what they could do. Kagome wanted to keep looking for the shards, but Inuyasha kept saying that she couldn't. There was no way that he was going to let her fight. Inuyasha just didn't want to risk Kagome's life anymore... Even if she could sense the shards...

"I won't hear it Kagome! You're not going!" Screamed Inuyasha.

"I say that I am going! I'm the only one that can sense the shards remember!" Screamed Kagome.

(oh, I'm gonna enjoy this)

"This Inuyasha says that your not going!" Screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome almost fell. Hearing Inuyasha speak like his brother. That... that was just plain scary.... That was the most scariest thing she's ever heard in her life. Just what the hell is going on?! Inuyasha sighed as he said "look, I'm sorry... but I don't want to risk your life anymore... Every time we're in battle, you're always in danger... And I just don't want that to happen anymore..."

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. His eyes were filled with concern and fear. Concern for her life and fear of losing her. He should know that she can take care of herself now. It was the best thing after all. They could stop Naraku, and they will. It was part of the war. Inuyasha, the leader. Kagome the member that keeps everyone together.

Miroku the one with most of the answers, Sango the one that has skill and knows how to kill certain demons. And Shippo, well he's just really cute but has his moments. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, his eyes still the same. Holding concern for her. But he also knew that there was no point in fighting with her. After all she always wins the battle. There was just no point in trying to fight with her. There was just no point.

But, then, Inuyasha smelled something. What ever it was, it was close. A scent that was both familiar but also unfamiliar to him. Running into the forest, Inuyasha went to find the source of this scent. The smell was close, yet far away. How that was possible, it was hard to say. Then, when he reached a clearing. There was the source of the scent.

On the ground, was a body. Not sure what the person was. It could be anything. Boy. Girl. Human. Demon. Or even a half demon. Or maybe it was something that even Inuyasha wasn't sure of. It was hard to say. But what he did know is that the boy was covered in blood. His blood covered his entire body. Couldn't see his face, his clothes or anything. Kagome came right up to Inuyasha. Wondering why he ran off like he did.

But then, she gasped... She stared at the body and said with concern "we have to help him Inuyasha! It's the only thing we can do!" Inuyasha nodded. And stared at the lake. He calmly told Kagome that they should clean him up first. Kagome nodded and ran back to the village. Inuyasha only stared at the body, wondering what could be wrong with him.

What could have attacked him? And what ever attacked him, where was it now? But most importantly, was this person still alive? Inuyasha gently lifted the person's wrist, checking for any signs of a pulse. Yup, there was one, slightly faint but still strong enough for him to live. But then, something happened. The person, opened their eyes, showing golden pools of confusion.

Inuyasha just stared. Wondering if this person would stay awake, or not. It was hard to say... But then, what was said, was what really confused him.

"Father...?"

"Uh, hate to say it boy, but I ain't your father..." Replied Inuyasha.

The person, who Inuyasha now knew to be a boy closed his eyes once more and went to sleep. Why did the boy call him father anyway? There was no way that could be possible... Just not possible... Maybe this boy was hit on the head hard... Yeah, that had to be it! He had to have hit his head! Anyway, now all he had to do was wait for Kagome to return... And then clean the blood off of this boy and get some answers from him.

* * *

Kagome had finally come and right away, both Inuyasha and Kagome started to clean the boy up right away. Kagome started to clean the boys face. The blood stuck to him, with it being dried and all. It was taking longer then they had hoped. Little by little, the blood started to come off. But it was still hard. It could take hours to clean. Inuyasha wasn't having much luck either. They had to change the boy out of his kimono since it was covered in blood as well.

From his size, it appeared that he was a teen. So, Kagome had to dig out some of the clothes she brought for Inuyasha in case his kimono was ever torn and he needed to repaired. They were a perfect fit. Inuyasha came back from the lake and hung up the now clean clothing. They looked just like Inuyasha's kimono. but instead of red, they were a bright shade of blue. Now, Kagome only had to clean his face, hands and feet. Other then that he can clean himself.

But, as soon as Kagome removed what was left of the blood on his face, she gasped out in surprise. Inuyasha ran to her, wondering what she gasped about. Then, he saw what caused her gasp of surprise. For, the face of the boy-er teen, looked just like Inuyasha... But slightly more younger. Inuyasha just stared in confusion. Why would this boy look like him? That made no sense!

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

* * *

"Ugh..." Said the mystery teen.

Kagome stared at the teen as he started to wake up. She slowly walked to him and asked "are you okay?"

He only stared at her. His eyes were gold, just like Inuyasha's. But... something was wrong... The way he was staring at her... It was like he was seeing a ghost from the past or something. But... that can't be possible can it? That just didn't seem possible... Not really anyway...

"Yeah, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you, can you tell me... where I am?" Asked the teen.

"You're in the forest of Inuyasha. Near Kaede's Village. You were covered in blood... Do you know what happened?" Asked Kagome.

The teen looked away. His eyes, looked almost distant. Almost like he's seen many things in his life. More then anyone has ever seen in this time. But, how was that possible? Could he have faced something so horrible that it was more powerful then Naraku himself? Nah.

"I was in the forest, looking for something to eat... I was trying to hunt for myself... But I wasn't good at it cause I've always let my father do it while he taught me... But... I never finished my training cause I've recently lost my parents... It was a detachment of Naraku's that was more powerful then he ever was..." Replied the teen.

Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for the teen. A feeling deep down made her want to reach out for him. Want to comfort him in any way that she can. But, why was she feeling this way? She barley knew this boy and yet...

"Anyway, what's your name boy?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Heh, My name? Well... My name is Kiyoshi."

* * *

**Okay, sorry if this wasn't long, but I just wanted this new chapter up and done and I'm just so freaking tired! GOD! I biked more I do in 2 months in one day! anyway, hoped you liked the chapter and more to come, till then bye!  
*leaves***


	7. Memories of The Silent Demon

Inuyasha, Kagome and Kiyoshi all walked back to the camp. Everyone that was there, Sango, Miroku and Shippou all stared at Kiyoshi, then back at Inuyasha. They kept looking at one and the other. Their eyes were wide with shock and confusion. There was just no way that they were believing this. Kiyoshi looked just like Inuyasha. There was just no way that Inuyasha could have a little brother right?

That just couldn't be possible! Kiyoshi stared at everyone with a strange, eire calm gaze. Something about his gaze was strange. What could it be? Kagome stared at Kiyoshi as she calmly asked "so Kiyoshi. What were your parents like? Were they nice?"

"Yeah, they were. My mother was a wonderful woman. And was very kind. My father, he was rough. But had his moments where his kind heart showed." Replied a calm Kiyoshi.

"I see, I'm sure we'll avenged their death. Don't worry." Replied Kagome.

_'You don't know the half of it Kagome... You don't know the half of it..._'Thought Kiyoshi.

Shippou jumped up to Kiyoshi, staring at his golden eyes. Kiyoshi stared at Shippou. The stare he sent the young fox demon was creepy. Scary. Just what was up with that stare!? Shippou ran and hid behind Kagome shaking. He stuttered "h-h-h-h-h-he's c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-creepy!!!"

Kagome stared at Kiyoshi, noticing that his gaze was a little scary. When he always looked like that, was a mystery. But, there was no way of knowing. Sure, they could ask. That could work right? "So, Kiyoshi... How come your always calm?"

"Eh."

"Um... you gonna tell us?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause it isn't any of your damn business."

"HEY! You can't talk to Kagome like that!" Screamed Inuyasha.

"Oh really!? Bring it dog boy." Replied Kiyoshi in a very calm way. (okay, I'm guessing that you all get it by now, he's calm and that's how he'll always talk...)

Inuyasha was about to charge, until he felt someone grab him. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw that it was Kagome. His mate. She calmly said "Inuyasha it's okay. Kiyoshi doesn't have to tell us anything if he doesn't want to."

"But he yelled at you!!!"

"You did too before remember."

"Keh!"

Kagome sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. They knew barley anything about Kiyoshi. He won't open up to them at all. Why that was, it was hard to say. Kiyoshi stared at the now setting sun. Kagome tared at him, she knew that something was wrong. With the way he was staring at the sun. Maybe something happened during a sunset or sunrise. Then, she saw him stand as he said "I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me."

With that said, he was gone in a flash. Sango calmly said "might as well leave him alone. Something must be bothering him."

"How are you so sure Sango? We barley know the half demon." Replied Miroku.

"I know that. But the look on his face said that he wants to be alone. Just let him be. I'm sure he'll come back." Replied Sango.

Kagome stared at where Kiyoshi once was. Something deep down told her to follow Kiyoshi. Almost like she should protect him. But something else told her that she should leave him alone. It was for the best perhaps.

* * *

Kiyoshi sat on the hill that was by the village. He remembered it very well from when he was young. His mother and father would sit on the hill with him. Gazing at the sun as it both set and raised. The time when perfect darkness and perfect light were mixed.

_"Mommy, why does the sun set and the moon raise?" Asked a six year old Kiyoshi._

_"Because sweetie. The sun needs time to rest as well. So when the sun wants to rest, the moon takes it's place. also telling us that we should rest as well." Replied his mother._

_"Oh, then should we go to bed then mommy?"_

_"Not yet, we're still waiting for your father. He said that he had a surprise for you."_

_"Really!? Then daddy should come home soon right?!" Said a very excited Kiyoshi._

_His mother couldn't help but giggle. Her laugh was as light as a bell. It was the most wonderful sound to the small half demon's ears. Was it possible for any sound to be that peaceful? Yeah, it must be... It has to be true. Then, there was someone behind them. A rough but kind voice said "I thought I told you not to wait for me."_

_"I couldn't help it! I missed you! And so did our son!" Said Kiyoshi's mother._

_Kiyoshi stared at the man that is his father. He couldn't help but smile. His father was a tall half demon. A sword at his hip, and a small wooden sword in his hand. Kiyoshi stared at his father, then at the wooden sword. His curies gold eyes kept on staring at the sword in wonder. His father couldn't help but chuckle at his son. Slowly, he handed the sword to his son, as he said "here ya go. I got this for you son. I know you've always wanted to practice a sword. Make me proud."_

_Kiyoshi grabbed the sword, beamed a smile at his father as he swung the sword around. Kiyoshi could hear the laughter of his parents. He knew that they were very proud of him. Even though he was a small child, they were extremely proud._

_***************************_

_Kiyoshi is now at the age of 14. He had learned that he could do something that neither his parents could do. At first he thought that perhaps it was just a gift. Or maybe it was something else. He wasn't sure. It all started with the fact that he could create weapons in the air. He could make a bow and arrow appear in his hands like that. But the sword that was now at his hip, was something that he always has with him._

_It's powers were unknown to him at the moment. It's powers, lay dormant. Never to be used. Why that was, he wasn't sure. His father had told him that he would find a way to unlock his sword's powers. But... how was he suppose to figure that out? Kiyoshi couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. There was no telling what was going to happen in the near future for him. Maybe his sword would never awaken. After all, he's had it for a few years now. The sword with no name..._

_A great and terrible power lies within the very blade of this sword and yet.... it does nothing for him... Kiyoshi started to walk back. He knew that maybe someday, something or someone could help him solve the mystery of his sword. And when that happens... He could protect people... It was the only thing that could be done... For now anyway..._

___***************************_

_Kiyoshi was now 16. He had just gotten back from his travels to a distant village. He went to train to become a powerful demon like his father. But... when he got home... His home was in a blaze. Kiyoshi's eyes widened in shock. Running as fast as his legs would carry. "MOM! DAD!" He screamed. There was no answer. The were no sound but the blazing hut that he had called home._

_It was gone. The blaze still remains. But the smell of death was everywhere... Then, there was a evil laughter. Whipping around to face the source of the laughter. Staring into a pair of blood red eyes. The look in those eyes caused great fear to surge through Kiyoshi. Causing him to back away, only to trip in the process. The man laughed. His laughter was filled with the joy of the kill._

_Kiyoshi's eyes were no longer filled with fear. They were filled with rage. A rage that he didn't know he had. One that was like a caged animal. Standing, and charging at the demon hoping to get a good swing at him with his claws. The demon managed to dodge, but grabbed Kiyoshi by the back of his neck. Lifting him from the ground._

_Kiyoshi's feet dangled as he struggled to break free. There was no mistaken it. He felt like he was going to die. His life was going to end. And he did nothing to stop it.... Not much... He couldn't measure up to his father. He couldn't fight back. He hated the very idea of killing. The demon that held onto Kiyoshi smirked as he said "you know nothing about power boy. Why try to fight me back when you've given up the will to live. Just because you've lost your parents. No... killing you would be too easy for me. Get stronger boy."_

_With that said, the demon dropped Kiyoshi to the ground. Still standing by his body as Kiyoshi gasped for breath. There was no mistaken it. The demon could see a great power within this boy. His power was almost seeping out of his skin. Too powerful to comprehend. There was only one thing to do... And that was to send him to the past for his master._

_The demon smirked, lifted his clawed hand and striked down at Kiyoshi. The attack sent millions of air blades, giving Kiyoshi deep gases, covering him in his own blood. The demon placed a curse on him. The demon smirked. As the curse was taking place on Kiyoshi, he opened a portal through time, sending him back to when his master still breathed._

Kiyoshi stared at the darkened sky. He knew that he was in the past. He knew that he was cursed. And... he knew that this was his chance to save his family from their fates. If he could stop the demon's master before he was created... then maybe... maybe he could save them... But the only thing is... how can he stop that future from happening...?

* * *

**okay, thought I should give a little feel to Kiyoshi's character. Okay, you know a little bit about him but you also don't right? anyway, sorry it took so long to update but I just can't seem to think right... I have a cold maybe or my allergies, are acting up so it makes it hard for me to thnk sometimes... anyway, I need some help, I don't know what Kiyoshi's sword should be called or what the attacks should be, or any other ideas for the stort, if you have any ideas email me them, see ya later!**


	8. Kitora

**alright, I'm back in action! well this story is... anyway, little note. *aheam* Kiyoshi true parents will remain unknown for now. I will reveal who they are, but not for a while. There might be hints, and clues. But other then that, you have to wait... one other thing, I've already started working on the new stories for the hell of it so I wouldn't forget the idea, and if you want, I can post ONLY the first chapter on fanfiction, if so, then I will if not, then I'll wait anywho, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Kiyoshi sighed. There was no point in trying to think about the past. Or, in his case the future. But, he couldn't help it. For, he had to change the course of time. Sighing, he started to walk back. Maybe he should tell his parents... No, he can't. He isn't even born yet. Or close to it. From what he remembered, his mother won't be pregnant for another few months at most. Sighing, he knew that he had to make sure not to tell them anything of the future. It could destroy it.

Or, he'll even ciest to excites.

And, he can't risk that. Not now. Not ever. Looking at the sky, he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if he had stayed at home. To help his father protect the village. His home. His mother. But, then wouldn't he have died as well? _'Yeah... I would have died along with my parents...'_ He thought to himself. Once he arrived to the camp, he saw that everyone was asleep. Maybe that's all he needed. Maybe some sleep will do him a world of good. Lying against a tree, he slowly started to drift to sleep. But, what he didn't know is that a pair of golden eyes were staring at him.

Inuyasha stared at Kiyoshi from his perch in the tree. He couldn't help but stare. Something about this boy... Seemed almost familiar and yet... Well, he wasn't sure what else. But, he will find out. For, this boy's scent was familiar to him. Yet, he couldn't place his finger on where he's smelled it yet... Letting out a frustrated sigh, Inuyasha went back to sleep. He'll think about this tomorrow. For, tomorrow, he was going to see what this boy can do.

* * *

It was morning. Kiyoshi had woken up at the first rays of dawn. Looking around, he saw that no one else was awake yet. Just as well. He had to think anyway. Had to think of ways to stop his future from turning the way it did. He had to kill the master of that demon. Maybe if he did, then maybe... Just maybe he could stop his parents deaths. But, his thoughts were cut short. For, he felt like someone was staring at him. He could feel it. Eyes burning holes into his skull.

Looking up in the tree, he saw a pair of burning gold eyes staring at him. Of course, Kiyoshi was still calm. He knew that he had to stay calm at all costs. Not wanting to risk the curse taking over. "Why are you staring at me Inuyasha?" Asked Kiyoshi calmly.

"Come with me boy. I want to see what you can do." Said Inuyasha with a small growl.

Jumping from his perch, he started to walk toward the forest. Kiyoshi wasn't far behind. The young half demon couldn't help but feel like that Inuyasha was on to something. Of course, it couldn't be could it. Inuyasha wasn't that bright most of the time. At least from what he had heard from his mother. It was just a common fact. Sighing, Kiyoshi asked "so, what do you want me to do Inuyasha?"

"I told you. I want to see what you can do. It's that simple. You have a sword. Your a half demon. But, what we don't know is whose side your on." Stated Inuyasha.

Kiyoshi couldn't blame Inuyasha with that logic. That was to be expected. Kiyoshi calmly said "I can't use my sword."

"What?"

"You heard me Inuyasha. I can't use it. It won't let me."

"why not?"

"I don't know... My father never told me... He only said to find it's name."

Inuyasha sighed. Turning around, Inuyasha stared at Kiyoshi. He stared at him with a strange calm look. Almost like the one that Kiyoshi normally gave everyone. But, Inuyasha's wasn't as cold or harsh. No, there was a strange emotion behind his eyes. And, it was starting to freak the young half demon out. Kiyoshi looked away, hating to be stared at for no reason. Then, there was a sound in the distence. A roar of a demon. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. And ran back to the camp. Kiyoshi wasn't far behind. He too, had started to run as soon as he heard the roar.

Kiyoshi asked "what kind of demon do you think it is?"

"Dragon. Defiantly a dragon." Said Inuyasha without missing a step.

Kiyoshi growled deadly. He hated dragons more then anything. Sure, when he was a child, he loved dragons. But, now he hates them. Since they had killed his best friend. Shaking his head from his memory, trying to calm down his nerves. There was nothing that he could do. Dragons are very powerful. And very hard to destroy. Kiyoshi shook his head trying to forget the doubt. He had to fight. To protect the others. It was the only way to do this. Then, he felt something. A strange pulsing on his hip. Looking down, he saw the sword pulsing.

He heard something. A whisper. The whisper of a spirit... But, the spirit of what?

_"Kitora."_

Huh? Kitora? Shaking his head, Kiyoshi ran. Faintly, he heard the screaming of Kagome. Shippou, and Miroku. But why? What was going on? as soon as Inuyasha and Kiyoshi arrived, they saw that Sango was knocked out. Badly wounded. Miroku was holding onto her. Trying to heal her wounds. But that was hard to do since they were running away from the dragon. It was a dragon with red scales. Matching red eyes and big black horns on it's head. It was almost like a serpent.

Kiyoshi stared at it. It almost stared at him. Almost. But, for some reason, it almost seemed like the dragon's thoughts could be read. Shaking his head, he thought he heard the dragon saying something like _"the jewel and the young half demon shall be mine." _Shaking his head, he jumped up, slashing his claws at the demon. But, the dragon swung it's tail at Kiyoshi. The half demon went flying into a tree. Groaning in pain. Kiyoshi slowly rose to his feet. Shaking his head, he thought, trying to think on ways to destroy it. But came with nothing.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword, screaming _"Wind Scar!"_

The attack, did nothing. Inuyasha cursed saying "damn it!" Kagome stared at the demon. She couldn't sense anything. So, they weren't sure why the wind scar couldn't stop the dragon. Kiyoshi glared. But he couldn't think with the pulsing of his sword. It wouldn't leave him alone. Inuyasha then screamed out "NO KAGOME!" Kiyoshi looked up, and his eyes were wide. Running toward the demon, he drew his sword. Forgetting that he's never used it before. The dragon was trying to fly away with Kagome in it's clawed hand.

Kiyoshi ran up it's tail screaming "you let her go!" He growled deadly, his sword glowed a bright orange color. Kiyoshi stared at it. Following his instincts. The sword wanted to protect. The sword... It was trying to tell him it's name... "Kitora. Spirit of The Tiger! Hear my call and slay my enemies and allow my to protect!" The sword then transformed into a claw. A black claw. "Spirit Slash!" The sword glowed a brighter orange, slashing the dragon in half. Kiyoshi landed on the ground, as for Kagome, well she was caught by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at Kiyoshi. His thoughts on the young half demon was _'that attack... It used so much demon energy... It seemed even more powerful then the Wind Scar... how?'_ He saw Kiyoshi sheath his sword, and took a step toward them. But, he didn't get far. For, the next thing they knew, Kiyoshi had hit the ground for he had passed out.

* * *

**okay, sorry that this chapter wasn't long I just have to get back in this story, now simple question does anyone want to see how Kiyoshi acts with his curse? if so just ask and I'll make that happen in the next chapter**


	9. Darkness

Kiyoshi grunted in his sleep. He could feel that he was being carried. But didn't want to wake up yet. To him, his body felt like led. And he couldn't move. His strength was still gone. He could feel the darkness trying to take over. But, the small speck of light was stopping it from controling him completely. There was no way that he was going to let it take over his heart. The curse, the curse of darkness. Rage. Any dark enotion that he feels will take over his heart. Grunting again, he felt himself awake. But, when he woke, he saw something. Trying to clear his sleep clouded vision, he saw that he was being carried alright. But, he saw red. And the only person in this group that wore red, would be. "Inuyasha?" Asked a tired Kiyoshi.

"Keh. Yeah, so your awake huh. Tell us. What the hell happened back there. You just passed out after the fight. Didn't you ever use that sword before?" Inuyasha stated as calmly as he could.

"I've told you quite a few times that I couldn't use my sword baka. It wouldn't let me. I didn't even know it's name till the battle! Which was... when now?" Kiyoshi screamed weakly.

Kagome walked up to him, she brushed his bangs from his eyes while he laid his head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He couldn't stay awake very well. But he knew that he had too. In order to protect them. It was the only thing he could do for them. The darkness that lies within his heart. It's shadows are trying to remove the light that lives within. But, his strength. His remaining strength was keeping the darkness at bay. It was the only thing he has left. To keep himself from the curse controling him. Controling not just his mind and body. But his heart, and soul.

He could feel everyone's gaze on him. But, he just shrugged it off for now. He didn't really want to deal with this. Kiyoshi, was just too weak. Too tired. There was no way that he could stay awake. But, he had too. To make sure that they all stared safe. From himself. Grunting, Kiyoshi mumbled "I feel like shit... I... Can you stop Inuyasha... Please... I'm gonna be sick." Inuyasha put Kiyoshi down. And, he of course, ran to the bushes and threw up the contents that was once in his stamoch. He wasn't sure if he was sick really. But, his weaken state must be affecting his body more then he thought.

Kagome said "what's wrong with him?"

"Keh, I wouldn't know."

"Maybe it has something to do with his sword. And, his blood-line." Miroku said.

Kiyoshi sat under a tree. Listening to what they were saying. Maybe, what ever he ws feeling could be explained. For, he knew that this couldn't be normal. Something like this, was never normal when one unleashes the power of their blade. Their true power. Miroku calmly said "we don't know what his blood-lines are. But, he might be more then a half-demon. Not just half-human, but something else as well. Maybe, when he used that attack, it effected something in his blood. Unlocked something maybe. But, that's hard to say. There could be more to it then that."

Kiyoshi gave a small smile. Of course, it had to be have something else in his blood. His father was a powerful man. His mother, a powerful woman. Her blood... It's her blood that isn't reacting well to his sword. The attack, was demonic. He had to use a sword that involves both blood. Both his human, and demon blood. Kagome walked up to him, she knelt brushing his bangs back from hsi face. She asked with concern "you gonna be okay?"

Kiyoshi looked blankly at her. His mind was starting to shut down due to his weakened body. But, as his mind started to shut down. He thought, staring at Kagome. But, his thoughts didn't make sense. Even to himself. So, his thoughts were mumbled. And, unreadable.

* * *

Kagome stared at him. Wondering what could be wrong. He was sound asleep. His skin was a bit sickly looking. Other then that, he seemed alright. But that was hard to say. Inuyasha walked next to her, he calmly said "don't worry Kagome. He'll be find. Kiyoshi just wasn't used to using his sword. It was something he's never done before. He told me something. I think he said that when he first got it, his sword wouldn't let him use it. Wouldn't tell him it's name. Or of it's power.

There was just no possible way. There was something wrong with Kiyoshi. But what? What could be wrong. Could it have something to do with the past he never mentions. The past that they all want to know, but can never know until he feels ready to mention it. Kagome could only sigh. It was something she 'll never understand. Never. No matter how hard she tried. Inuyasha calmly said "We'll just have to be careful for now. We don't know what he can do yet."

Kagome could only nod in agreement. It was all they could do. Not much was known about Kiyoshi. Not a lot... They only knew his name, he's a half demon like Inuyasha, but there was something else about him that she couldn't think on. There was so many things that she could think of. But, that wouldn't match what he could be. It seemed like he was hiding many things. Many, many strange things about himself so he wouldn't change the time strem anymore then needed changing. But, why? What could happen if he told everyone who he was really? If only. All of this 'not knowing who you truly are' is starting to get annoying.

Sighing, she said "let's just keep going. It's safer if we find a Inn to stay at so he can have a place to rest."

Inuyasha nodded, and picked up Kiyoshi and placed him on his back starting to take off again. Everyone else, rode on Kirara so they could get to the Inn before nightfall.

* * *

Kiyoshi woke up late at night. He could sense something. Something that doesn't seem right. What could it be? Looking around the room, he noticed how everyone wasn't in the room. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered what was going on. Maybe they all went out? That had to be it at the moment. Sighing, he got up and walked out of the room. But, what he heard shocked him. Which, was something that he wasn't used too. They were talking about... him?

"I don't think he should travel with us anymore..." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed as she said "Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so harsh. He's only a kid..."

"Kid my ass! He's almost the same age as you Kagome! He could be working for Naraku for all we know!" Screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. Kiyoshi knew that she was starting to agree with him. Growling, he slammed the door open. Glaring at Kagome and Inuyasha he said "working for Naraku! Why would I work for that bastered! He's the one that killed my parents! That damn spawn of his killed them! I want him dead do you understand that! Damn your both stupid!"

Kagome stared at him. She could sense something flowing off of Kiyoshi. But, it wasn't just anger. It was something else. The light that's in his heart is starting to disappear. His fangs were getting longer, as were his claws. Was he transforming? No... it's different. It isn't anything like Inuyasha's transformation... It's more like... Sesshoumaru's?

Inuyasha rose to his feet, and tackled Kiyoshi through the wooden walls. Sango and Miroku came out of their rooms and stared at what was happening. Inuyasha glared at Kiyoshi as he saw the young half demon raise to stand on his feet. He glared at Inuyasha with blood red eyes. He looked almost like a full demon. But, something was off. Strange markings were appearing on his skin. He was starting to look more like a wolf. But, more demonic. What was wrong with him?

Kiyoshi growled deadly as he said "I should kill you!" Charging at Inuyasha with black glowing claws. Inuyasha only had one thought on his mind, and that was how wash he going to stop him? Was he cursed? This makes no sense. Just what was going on? Jumping out of the way, Inuyasha landed in a tree. Only to see Kiyoshi in his face swinging his claws. Slashing at Inuyasha's face, he managed to knock the half demon out of the tree. Inuyasha pushed himself up. Just what the hell was happening?

It was like the human part of Kiyoshi was disappearing. Like when he transform into a full demon. But, this is different. It isn't a normal transformation. It's a mixed transformation of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. But, how? Kiyoshi growled saying "what's the matter half breed? Can't beat something that has the blood of the Great Dog Demon?

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at Kiyoshi. What... What did he mean? There was only two children of the Great dog Demon. Himself, and Sesshoumaru. There... no... That's impossible! There was just no way that... Kiyoshi charged once again. Inuyasha didn't have time to react. He heard Kagome screaming. But couldn't tell what she was saying. All Inuyasha could do was shut his eyes. Waiting... Waiting... Waiting... But, nothing happened. Slowly opening his eyes, he thought he felt something wet. And smelled something salty. Wait. Tears? Looking up, he saw that claws were only mere inches away from his chest. Where his beating heart lies.

But, the clawed hand was shaking. Looking at Kiyoshi, his eyes were tightly shut. But, tears were falling. Why? Why would they be falling? But, what Kiyoshi said was what confused him the most.

"I... I can't... I won't kil him. I won't be the cause... of they're deaths again... Not again..."

Inuyasha stared blankly. What did he mean by that?

Kiyoshi's hand then moved. In a flash of movment, he stabbed his shoulder. Growling, he said "Inuyasha, knock me out! Do something before I lose control again! Hurry! I can't hold off the darkness for long!"

Not having to be told twice, Inuyasha punched Kiyoshi in the head. Knocking him out. Kiyoshi hit the floor as he slowly started to change back. Inuyasha understood. Kiyoshi was calm cause he was cursed. The curse of anger. The curse of darkness. a curse that when one feels rage that they transform into the form of their inner darkness. And that beast that Kiyoshi was... Is the form of his darkness that lies within his very heart and soul.

* * *

**Okay, sorry it took so long but I've been... well distracted seems like a good word for this... anyway I've been busy with Gaia Online, and lost time well I hope you get the jist of Kiyoshi's curse, if not then I'll explain more about it in future chapters**


	10. Note

**okay, quick note, for those who have voted, would anyone like me to post the first chapter of my ideas so everyone gets an idea for the story before I finish some of the stories that I need to finish? if so, then email me and to let me know, please and thank you all for reading**


	11. Kikyo

Inuyasha stared at Kiyoshi. The young half-demon was sleeping with a peaceful look on his face. But he knew, that Kiyoshi's dream was anything but peaceful. Why did Kiyoshi have that curse? Those curses can only be created when there's darkness born from rage and anger. Did Kiyoshi see something that would give him enough rage to make the curse appear by the caster? That was hard to say. The only one that would know this would be Kiyoshi and the one who gave him the curse.

But that would be hard to do. No one can get any kind of answers from him. He locks himself out from everyone. Even himself.

Kagome sat next to him saying "I'm sure that he'll be okay. He's strong Inuyasha. Like you. He's a strong boy..."

Inuyasha sighed. Maybe some time away could help him forget about all this. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and said "maybe Kiyoshi would want to be alone. I know I would if that happened to me..."

Kagome nodded. She shook Kiyoshi to tell him that her and Inuyasha would be going to her home for a bit. Kiyoshi slowly opened his eyes. But, they were void of life. Empty. Kagome stared at him in shock. How can any ones eyes be like that? Inuyasha calmly said "the curse of anger and darkness consumes the host of their light. It's only caused by deep rage. When the host of the curse has calmed down he won't respond to anything for a few days. Sometimes weeks if it hasn't happened often. So, I think everyone could use a good rest."

Kagome nodded. She walked over to Sango and Miroku. Telling them that she and Inuyasha would go back to her world for a few days to restock on a few things. They were running out anyway. And told them to look after Kiyoshi for a while. Since he didn't seem like he would wake up any time soon. Kagome didn't know why she didn't want to leave him. But, she knew that she had too. They needed food and medical supplies. Those were things that they needed. And Kiyoshi could last a few days on the remaining supplies that they have.

Miroku and Sango both agreed to look after Kiyoshi. And Shippou would try to help in anyway that he can. Kagome smiled at her friends and left with Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango both sighed. They were left behind once again since they were the only ones, including Shippou and Kirara that cannot enter through the well. They still couldn't think on how Inuyasha is the only one, next to Kagome that can enter the well. They always felt left out. That they couldn't see what kind of world that Kagome lives in. It always was depressing.

Miroku calmly asked "so, how long do you think for Kiyoshi to wake up and be... well himself?"

Sango shrugged as she said "not sure. The curse isn't something to take lightly. He should be awake in the time that Inuyasha had said. But, how does he know so much about it? He's never been under a curse like this... Has he?"

"Donno. He would know. But we can't ask him since he's gone with Kagome to her world. The only thing that we can do is wait for them to return. That's all we can do Sango. That's all we can do." Calmly answered Miroku.

* * *

Kiyoshi slowly started to open his eyes. Looking around the room as he tried to clear his sleep clouded vision, he wondered where he was. His senses were dull. So he couldn't tell who was in the hut with him. At least, not at the moment. When his senses were starting to clear, he noticed that he was asleep for a while. A few days at least. But, where was everyone? None of this was making any kind of sense. Slowly, he sat up wincing in pain. Everything hurt. Guess that's what happens when you lie on the floor for days without moving. That could be the reason.

Then, Kiyoshi saw Shippou walking into the room with a cup of water. When Shippou stared at the young half-demon he said "Kiyoshi! Your awake!" Shippou dropped the water and hugged the half-demon with joy. Kiyoshi gave a small smile as he tried to calm down the young fox. He had forgotten that Shippou was a child in this time. And now, he just had to make sure that Shippou lived too... His memories were changing all the time now. Soon, he might finally be able to change his family's fate from happening. But, that was the hardest thing to do.

Kiyoshi took a deep breath as he said "Shippou, where is everyone?"

"Miroku and Sango are outside helping Kaede. Inuyasha and Kagome went to Kagome's home days ago." Shippou calmly answered.

Kiyoshi's eyes narrowed for a bit. They left to her time? Oh no... Kiyoshi sighed. Well, he knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. But, not sooner. This... was so unfair. Kiyoshi slowly rose to his feet and started to walk out the door. Carrying Shippou on the way. The fox was lighter then he appeared. Kiyoshi just mentally shrugged and walked out the door. Once he did, he thought he saw something. Something in the trees. But... It couldn't be could it? It looked like... Kagome? No, Kagome never wore that clothing... Kikyo. Was that her name? Yeah, she was looking for Inuyasha...

Kiyoshi put Shippou down saying "Shippou, stay here. I'll be back." Before the fox could respond, he started to run into the forest. Kikyo was the one person that should learn to leave what's best left alone. She shouldn't try to get Inuyasha to leave Kagome anymore. So, Kiyoshi did the only thing he could do. He had to pretend to be Inuyasha. He looked like him enough. Straightening his hair, making sure that it looked more like Inuyasha's in both shape and length. He deepened his voice a bit and slowly started to walk toward her.

Kikyo stared at Kiyoshi saying "Inuyasha?"

Kiyoshi calmly said in his very Inuyasha-like voice "Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I heard that you were having a hard time dealing with the season. So, I came to help you." Kikyo said with a smile.

_'She must be out of it... She doesn't sense that I'm not Inuyasha...'_"I'm sorry Kikyo. But, I've taken Kagome as my mate. I'll never love you." Kiyoshi said.

Kikyo's smile disappeared as she glared at Kiyoshi. Screaming "how dare you! Your soul is mine Inuyasha! And, so is your life!" She grabbed her bow and arrows. Getting ready to kill Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi though, was faster. He grabbed her hands and pinned her to the tree. He wasn't going to spare her. He could sense the hate. The anger. The misery. All of it was flowing off of her in waves. He could feel it.

"Your soul is earth bound. You cannot rest till your freed from this prison you call a body. Kikyo, you don't belong here. And Inuyasha doesn't belong to you." Kiyoshi said as he stopped pretending to be Inuyasha.

Kikyo gasped as she said "your...? Who are you!?"

"My name... It's Kiyoshi. And, your time's up Kikyo. May you rest in peace by the face of the one that you claimed to love..." Then, Kiyoshi slashed her body. Freeing her soul. He knew that it was cruel. But, like the old saying goes. 'You Sometimes Have To Be Cruel To Be Kind'. Kiyoshi started to walk away. Fixing his hair to the way it was. Spiky and made sure that the fake blood that covered his claws was gone. He didn't want Inuyasha knowing that he killed Kikyo. Not yet... Not yet...

* * *

**okay, sorry that this isn't much of an update but I'm running out of ideas for this story, if I can't think of an idea, or anyone can't think of one, then I'll put this on hold again and start working on something else.**


	12. I'm Sorry

**I'm sorry but I'm putting this back on hold, I'm out of ideas and I don't want to 'Discontinue' this story cause everyone would be mad at me, and I know how it feels to be left hanging on a story, I'm gonna go work on my other fanfics**


	13. Note 2

I'm redoing this fic, it's crap compared to how I write now, and also kinda left it alone too long so cause of that I'll be deleting it and restarting it


End file.
